


Pierrot the clown

by letuemani



Category: Quake (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Blindness, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Cyberpunk, Drama, Drug Addiction, F/F, Immortality, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Platonic Relationships, Post-Apocalypse, Regeneration
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letuemani/pseuds/letuemani
Summary: Гладиаторы Вечной Арены. Все они заключены этом адском колизее, дабы сражаться на потеху великим Мастерам; Анарки и Слаш тоже одни из них. Они существуют в этом нескончаемом кровавом месиве, и каждый из них борется со своими личными внутренними демонами. И всё же, несмотря на всё отчаяние вокруг, их старые стремления берут верх и толкают вперёд к сокровенным мечтам. Но что же лежит там, за этим недостижимым горизонтом?
Relationships: Anarki/Xaero, Hunter/Slash
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Слаш победоносно голосила, вскидывая руку над головой, сумасшедший блеск в её глазах не скрывали даже затемнённые очки. Ещё бы — голос сверху провозгласил её победительницей в едва завершившемся бое насмерть, что ещё больше приближало её к следующему звену турниров.

Она была одной из них — гладиаторов, чьё существование свелось к нескончаемому побоищу на потеху тем, наверху, кто с наслаждением следит за этим кровавым месивом. Слаш и не помнила, как давно она здесь, как оказалась, кем она являлась до того, как это навсегда изменило её жизнь. Всё, что осталось от неё — её прежняя нервозность, безудержность и любовь к конькам. Остальное её более не тревожило — все рассуждения сузились к мыслям о победе над следующими потенциальными противниками. У здешних бойцов не осталось и капли инстинкта самосохранения, ведь их издевательски перерождали вновь, и вновь, и вновь, лишая права даже на смерть. Они смирились. Они привыкли.

— Это был просто отпад, чувак! — звуковой модуль Анарки резко раздался в её голове, как только она переместилась из портала в светлое помещение.

— Я была на высоте, знаю! — с дерзкой улыбкой отрезала Слаш, обнажая клыки.

— Это всё благодаря моей поддержке, хе-хе, — его модуль вновь прозвучал в её сознании.

— Да это потому, что твой доставучий голос не мешался, как обычно.

Слаш с грохотом свалилась на близ стоящий диван, чувствуя, как напряжение в мышцах постепенно сходит; она сняла очки и потерев “живой” рукой глаза кинула взгляд на Анарки, который присел на свой ховерборд, свешивая одну ногу. Как бы они не язвили друг другу, они потрясающе ладили и, пожалуй, никто из гладиаторов в помине не испытывал такой близости с, казалось бы, врагом, как эти двое.

— Я в предвкушении, — с нескрываемым удовольствием протянула девушка, — следующее сражение с местным мастером, да?

— Вроде того. Она точно потреплет тебе нервы.

— Она?

Анарки кивнул.

— Хантер. Ты разве не в курсе?

— Не ожидала, что дойду сюда так быстро! — с удивлением вскрикнула Слаш, — да я крута!

— Смотри не лишись последней руки на радостях.

— Кто бы говорил! — она вскочила, собираясь пнуть собеседника, который с легкостью ускользнул в противоположную часть комнаты, издавая насмешливое мычание.

Идиллия. Они очень много времени проводили вместе, зачастую обсуждая свои новые модификации и то, как великолепно они справлялись в “колизее”. Едва ли здесь могли быть иные темы для разговоров, но эти усовершенствованные люди никогда не уставали болтать ни о чём, прерываясь разве что на сон.

В отличии от страшных нечеловечных стен замков для сражений, местная обстановка была вполне лицеприятной и даже комфортной для содержания гладиаторов в ней: каждому полагалась собственная комната, в которой было всё необходимое для поддержания воинов в хорошем состоянии, а также VR-шлемы, позволявшие наблюдать за боями соперников. Но всё, разумеется, на определённых условиях.

— Стой, — Слаш опомнилась, — Она? В смысле, это женщина?

— Потрясающе, правда?

— Нет, я правда не слышала, что лордом арены может быть женщина!

В её голосе читалась смесь восторга и гнева: с одной стороны, она была восхищена, с обратной же — испытывала неописуемое возмущение и зависть, ведь Слаш могла быть на её месте, как она была уверена.

— Это что, злость? — голосовой модуль издевательски давил на мозг.

— Твоей худшей из всех возможных идей было зашить себе рот… — она вздохнула с раздражением, — и всё же она меня…

— Беспокоит?

— Нет конечно! Я бы сказала, э-э… Интересует.

— :)

— Замолчи!

— Я молчу :)

Состоя наполовину из запчастей и протезов, Анарки давно потерял былую чувствительность к боли. Очки виртуальной реальности замещали ему действительность с внушительной убедительностью: границы истинного и воображаемого стерлись настолько, насколько это возможно, и его рассудок уже и вовсе не видел в этом разницу. Или это защита для его помутневшего сознания? В любом случае, большую часть свободного времени кибер-сёрфер проводил в своем виртуальном мире, для выхода в который его комната была оснащена специальным креслом, к которому он подключал свой встроенный в поясницу металлический модификатор. Слаш иногда составляла ему компанию, но всё же не являлась сторонницей его увлечения; несмотря на свою схожесть по составляющим и не меньшей любви к киберпанку, фигуристка предпочитала “настоящие” ощущения их синтетической кибер-замене.

Благодаря своему пристрастию, Анарки стал часто наблюдать за другими гладиаторами, что дало ему приличное преимущество, позволив получить место босса четвертого звена сражений. Дело в том, что эта VR-система позволяла наблюдать за полем боя от лица одного из сражающихся, но при этом зритель перенимает на себя все те ощущения, что испытывает боец, к которому тот подключён. Физическая оболочка остается правда неповрежденной, но вот ощущения от сожжения заживо или разрывания в клочья чувствуются более чем реалистично, из-за соединения нервной системы с аппаратом виртуальной реальности. Многие воины и руки не прикладывали к этой адской машине, не говоря уже о погружении в чужую кожу. Слаш с толикой тревоги посмотрела на кресло Анарки.

— Тебе ведь проще даются такие сессии?

— Если можно так сказать. Дело привычки.

— Насколько же отмороженным нужно быть для этого, — Слаш брезгливо скривила лицо, через мгновение сменившееся одобрительной ухмылкой.

Анарки издал набор неразборчивых радостных звуков.

— Ты пробовала?

— Пробовала что?

— VR-систему, что же ещё.

— Я не знаю, что сбивает и раздражает меня больше: твой несмолкаемый звук в моей башке, или эти тупые звуки из твоего зашитого рта!

— Это значит нет?

— Было пару раз, но… Хреновый опыт, — она фыркнула, отвернувшись, — А что?

— Да я зуб даю, тебя выводит из себя предстоящая дуэль.

— Кого, меня? Да я спокойна, как удав!

Слаш грюкнула металлическим кулаком по стене.

— Возможно немного, ладно. Я просто… А-ах, чёрт, да как тебе объяснить мои чувства? Я только узнала о том, что мне нужно сразиться с другой женщиной! Один на один! Понимаешь? Конечно не понимаешь!

Она вновь замахнулась на стену, но остановилась.

— Не могу понять, как она оказалась тут. Не понимаю, что в её голове, и что хуже всего — как она смогла обойти МЕНЯ!? С ума сойти!

— Тебя ведь никто не будет останавливать, если ты предварительно понаблюдаешь. Или тебе нужен пригласительный билетик?

— Заткнись! Я не хочу ощущать на себе смерть от её руки ещё до начала сражения! У меня, между прочим, осталась доля самоуважения!

— Я имел ввиду залезть в ЕЁ голову.

— Так, стоп.

— Ты не додумалась?

— Тихо!

— Мне пора, — он похлопал Слаш по плечу и свернул в сторону портала, за которым его уже ожидал новый дуэлянт, — не шуми, кстати.

— Чего?..

Анарки давно получил звание лорда четвертого звена арены и ему нередко приходится тестировать тех, кто жаждет пройти к следующим уровням сражений. Несмотря на такую почётную должность, он стремился попасть ещё выше: помимо обязательных поединков на его собственной территории, он практиковался в боях насмерть, дабы поскорее открыть для себя новых лидеров, как он сам. Анарки славился самой молниеносной реакцией среди всех лидеров арены, а точность попаданий и агрессивность его стиля боя делали его смертоносным для большинства гладиаторов, понапрасну считавших его слабаком. Он видел в противниках лишь объекты для насмешек, не ставя их ни во что. Кроме одного.

Зеро являлся местной легендой, и хоть трансгуманист относился скептически к невероятным способностям Мастера, где-то внутри себя он испытывал тревогу, заставляющую его переключить все мысли лишь на него. Это создавало проблемы.

— Ты какой-то несобранный, — крикнул Патриот, добивая сёрфера уже в третий раз.

Анарки сдавленно промычал. Появившись вновь, он стремительно скрылся за раздвижными дверьми башни, и, подхватив рейлган, свернул за оппонентом.

— Я просто дал тебе шанс сравнять счёт, не расстраивайся!

Фраг.

Он быстро пришел в себя и начал играть серьёзно. Тело Патриота раз за разом пронзалось насквозь лучом рейлгана, а затем разлеталось в мясные ошмётки — Анарки любил развлекать себя, проворачивая издевки над подстреленными врагами, самодовольно гыгыкая. Едва ли этот кибер-вампир мог его заинтересовать, и нахлынувшая ненадолго задумчивость не позволит ему сдать позицию; он быстро перехватил контроль над поединком и навеселе подвёл его к очевидному финалу.

Фрик-бой часто бывал на пятом звене вечной арены, когда собственное виртуальное пространство ему наскучивало, а до следующих дуэлей приходилось ждать появление новых лиц. Местные здоровяки вроде Разора и Кила наивно не видели в его механическом полумертвом теле угрозы и зря теряли бдительность, каждый раз скидывая это на поддавки. “Ага, а как же” — подумал он про себя, целясь в полёте в массивный силуэт поодаль. Быть дряхлым в таких условиях куда выгоднее, нежели огромной неповоротливой грудой мышц. Вот тот скелет с шестого звена казался невероятно проворным, но на деле это ещё предстояло узнать. До космоса он пока что не долетел.

***

Глухой звук автоматической двери за спиной как бы подтвердил то, что Слаш не следует отступать от задуманного. Никого рядом не было и ей нужно было разобраться с подключением к зрительскому месту до начала боя. “Гх, меньше получаса” — с раздражением подумала она. Фигуристке не предстояло сражаться сегодня, так что она с чистой совестью могла облегчить свои нескончаемые головные боли и подкрадывающуюся ломку без последствий для результатов возможных турниров. Опиоид томился на дне стакана, пока она прищурившись разглядывала всевозможные кабели, пытаясь разобраться что к чему.

— Ну-с, приступим? — Слаш попыталась приободриться и принялась подключать себя к проводам и всяким примочкам.

Руки нервно подрагивали, что затягивало процедуру ещё сильнее, чем она ожидала. Да, это было не впервые, но ранее она это делала лишь под присмотром кого-то знающего, и потому она боялась соединить что-то не так, ведь в лучшем случае она просто не сможет побыть зрительницей, а в худшем – наверняка произойдет замыкание. Важно было не ошибиться и не запутаться во всех этих клеммах.

— Дерьмо!

Она совсем забыла про давно растворившиеся обезболивающие и уже начала подсоединять конечности — до стакана никак не дотянуться и придется отсоединять ноги обратно. Или хотя бы одну, ведь левая ещё не была прикреплена к “электрическому стулу”, что немного облегчало положение. Подскочив к столу, она залпом глотнула содержимое стакана, проигнорировав обязательную рекомендацию к повторному разбавлению осадка на дне новой порцией воды. “Некогда” — она вернулась в кресло и наспех стала подключать оставшиеся приборы, напоследок сняв спортивные очки, заменив их на массивный визор, больше походящий на шлем. Успела. Она почувствовала, как реальность затуманивается: в глазах потемнело и слабость во всём теле на мгновение сковала её, после чего она очнулась, уже по-настоящему ощутив себя “под кожей” другого существа.

Но что-то явно было не так.

Точно. Всё прояснилось в следующую же секунду: вместо любого из потенциально ожидаемых оппонентов перед Слаш стояла хозяйка второго звена — Хантер.

Она забыла указать свою зрительную позицию. Фигуристка нервно вздрогнула: не имея опыта в таких вещах она понятия не имела, как переключить сторону или хотя бы отключиться от боя, прежде чем он завершится. Она почувствовала резкую боль, прожигающую её насквозь. Разумеется, метадон не начал ещё действовать.


	2. Chapter 2

Анарки вышел из портала по окончанию очередной битвы “для разогрева” и, скучающе отставив излюбленную доску, грохнулся прямо на пол. Хоть у них и проводились всяческие санитарные мероприятия с регулярным графиком, он удивительным образом успевал всё захламлять с той же скоростью, с которой отстреливал своих противников. Его комната была завалена баночками из-под сладких газировок и непонятными тюбиками от, вероятно, всевозможной жидкой пищи. Сёрфер подобрал один, выглядевший не до конца опустевшим, повертел его в руках в поисках срока годности и, что-то буркнув себе под нос, швырнул тюбик за спину. Он зачастую употреблял всяческую дрянь, воображая себе вкус чего-то по-человечески приятного, хоть и на деле его рацион был до невозможного однообразным. Ворчун вытянулся на полу, смахивая лежащие рядом использованные пластиковые трубочки, и подумал, чем бы он мог заняться. На арене он пробыл предостаточно за сегодня, голод его не мучил, а оттягиваться в своем личном мирке в одиночку не так весело. “Точно”, — подумал он, вскакивая на ноги, — “Слаш! Надо глянуть, как там она”. Особой заботой Анарки не славился, но она была его единственным другом, с которым они разделяли досуг, так что он шустро двинулся к двери, попутно запрыгивая на ховерборд.

У Слаш же дела обстояли далеко не лучшим образом.  
Кто-то из бойцов второго звена прямо сейчас противостоял Хантер, возможно, Биттерман или Грант — Слаш не могла определить наверняка, да и это было явно не первостепенной беспокоившей её вещью. Предполагаемый Биттерман устроил настоящую охоту, вот только не потрудился сделать всё достаточно аккуратно, чтобы самому не стать жертвой. Амазонка была чрезвычайно точна в использовании своего излюбленного инструмента для пыток — молния приносила воистину мучительные ощущения для своей мишени в её умелых руках. Казалось, что герою войны удары соперницы совсем нипочём, вот только фигуристке приходилось очень туго терпеть эту медленную прожарку. Она взвизгнула, скорее в своей голове, чем на самом деле; впрочем, это играло малую роль, ведь пространство и время сливалось в абстрактную гущу из готических стен и нескончаемой адской боли, вытесняя всё остальное куда-то на задний фон. 

Самым жутким из законов вечной арены было, пожалуй, то, что хоть твоё тело и рассчитано на поддерживание цельности в пределах условной “жизни” и не может быть уничтожено до того, как ты умрёшь, эта цельность совершенно не ощущается, когда ты находишься на грани. Кажется, что ты идёшь на сломанных ногах, обломки костей пронзительно впиваются тебе в мягкие ткани, желчь с кровью безустанно подкатывают к горлу, а одна из рук и вовсе отсутствует, хоть и с виду кажется, что ты представляешь из себя вполне собранное в кучу существо. В условиях боя на адреналине, разумеется, ощущения не так мешают, но прямо сейчас, в этой белой комнате, прикованная к креслу и физически, и ментально, Слаш билась в агонии; её обнаженный разум не был готов к такой чистой дозе ужаса. Это хуже, чем сонный паралич, это хуже любого из возможных кошмаров во сне и наяву. 

Дверь с шорохом раскрылась перед Анарки, тихо вкатившимся в комнату, и он на миг застыл от удивления: не то чтобы он сомневался в силе духа Слаш, но он всё же не рассчитывал на то, что она действительно решит опробовать симулятор без сторонней помощи. Он понял, что подбивать её на это было ошибкой, видя, как тело подруги бесконтрольно дергается, а она сама едва ли находится в сознании. Анарки поспешил спрыгнуть с доски и, подойдя ближе, безопасно отключил устройство, но отсоединять провода или саму пострадавшую он не торопился. Слаш дышала тяжело и сбивчиво, её трясло от пережитого шока, из которого она не успела окончательно выйти; она ещё не осознавала, что всё закончилось и что происходящее было, в общем-то, лишь в её голове. Фигуристка вжималась пальцами в поручни кресла, пока второй человек снимал с неё шлем. Хоть боль от повреждений её проводника была ненастоящей, девушка отчётливо ощущала, как её тело скручивается, словно выжатая тряпка, из-за неполноценного действия необходимого вещества. Паника лишь усилилась, когда её рассудок начал проясняться: побочные эффекты её халатного отношения к собственной зависимости выходили боком. 

— Там… — Слаш дёрнула рукой, как только та освободилась, — там оставалось ещё… Этого было недостаточно, мне нужно…

Анарки неодобрительно промычал, продолжая откреплять от несчастной примочки. При первой же возможности фигуристка попыталась ускользнуть в сторону стола, на котором лежала ровно надломанная половинка таблетки и что-то походящее на записную книжку. В условиях арены Анарки, возможно, был бы уже дважды мертв, но его полуметаллическое тело явно давало преимущество в том, чтобы удерживать истеричную Слаш, навалившись на неё сверху; спортивные очки, оставленные ранее на полу, с треском раскрошились у Анарки под ногой. Она не могла мыслить адекватно, и даже понимание того, что от метадона словить передозировку проще, чем от любого другого опиата, не стало бы преградой для употребления его снова. Слаш нужно было избавиться от этих ощущений, но Анарки знал, что это может её убить. Недолго думая, сёрфер оглушил её ударом предплечья в нижнюю челюсть и та, перестав сопротивляться, отключилась. Он подошёл к столу и принялся рассматривать блокнот: довольно непримечательный бумажный альбом, небрежно исписанный практически до конца — фигуристка вела заметки и строгий график своей героиновой терапии; она пропустила приём в последний запланированный раз, дабы принять метадон непосредственно перед наблюдением за соперницей, думая, что это поможет смягчить ощущения. Анарки огляделся: не то чтобы кто-то контролировал порядки за пределами сражений, но всё же привлекать лишнее внимание не особо хотелось. Убедившись в отсутствии посторонних, он перекинул Слаш через плечо и поторопился унести её в свою комнату — здешнему медперсоналу он не доверял, и чёрт знает какие меры они приняли бы, узнав о её ненадлежащем употреблении препарата, когда ей только стали доверять его на руки спустя уже не первый год лечения. Кибер-панк уложил девушку на свою койку и опустился на пол рядом. Эта ситуация отчего-то вымотала его, и он почувствовал, как его тело требует отдыха. Дистанционно заблокировав дверь, он обхватил рукой мебельную ножку и, опёршись на правое плечо, стал проваливаться в сон. 

Анарки любил сны. Любил за то, что они были похожими на ту виртуальную реальность, с которой он мечтал не разлучаться, ведь чем ещё являются сны, если не побегом от страшной действительности? Настоящее всегда было серым и скучным для него, и до того, как он всё больше стал соединять себя с виртуальным миром, сны были его единственной отрадой. 

И вот он стоит где-то в открытом космосе среди летящих обломков, которые когда-то были полем боя. Космическая пыль оседает в волосах и цепляется за кожу, создавая эффект красивых блёсток или снежных кристаллов, тело не ощущается, и голова кажется такой светлой и лёгкой. Но Анарки не один в этой межвременной дыре — второй человек стоит напротив него среди этих развалин и пристально смотрит, его глаза переливаются золотистым пламенем, но это не вызывает дискомфорт или тревогу, а даже напротив, в какой-то мере успокаивает. Он улавливает едва заметную с такого расстояния улыбку своего компаньона, и лишь кибер-сёрфер решает, что это дружественный знак, второй человек делает совершенно неожиданное: кланяется и в следующую секунду спрыгивает с платформы. Анарки испуганно мычит, не теряя зрительный контакт с человеком до последнего мгновенья, которое, казалось, растянулось на целую вечность. Он бросается следом, но тщетно: след его загадочного собеседника простыл в этой бездне, не оставляя и намёка на присутствие.

— Подъём, придурок! — сон прервал истошный женский крик. — Ты чего здесь разлёгся? Какого хрена я вообще тут делаю!?

Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, в чём дело. Слаш, не прекращая ругаться, что-то невнятно кричала про время, и до Анарки дошло — он отрубился достаточно надолго, чтобы ей нужно было принять дозу снова. Слаш стояла над ним на подогнутых коленях: её суженные зрачки позволяли во всей красе разглядеть голубизну этих глаз, тревожно меняющих фокус с места на место, капли пота на её лице смешивались со слезами, пока она трясла не до конца отошедшего от сна Анарки за плечи. Он в спешке открыл дверь, и они оба побежали в комнату на другой стороне коридора. Слаш удивительнейшим образом не сосчитала головой каждую стену на её пути, потому что ноги её совершенно не слушались, но, оказавшись на месте, она всё же запнулась и упала, ведь голова кружилась и тошнота была нестерпимой. Анарки тем временем принес стакан с водой и вбросил таблетку со стола. Он ждал, пока вещество достаточно растворится, прежде чем протягивать это Слаш. Когда она выпила, он повторно залил воду, взбалтывая осадок — проигнорировав это, фигуристка в прошлый раз дорого поплатилась. 

Анарки хотел как-то её приободрить, но понимал, что её мозг наверняка не сможет выдержать лишнюю нагрузку в виде голосовых сигналов прямо внутри него. Он помог Слаш дойти до кушетки и лечь, а сам присел с краю. Он почувствовал, как что-то едва ощутимо тычется ему в бок.

\- Эй… Спасибо, чувак.

Он лишь показал большой палец, мол, всё будет хорошо. Слаш было всё так же невыносимо плохо, но ей морально стало легче — оставалось лишь дождаться, когда метадон сработает. Ещё немного. Ещё чуть-чуть. 


	3. Chapter 3

Получив долгожданное облегчение, Слаш почувствовала привычный дискомфорт в глазах. Она носила солнцезащитные очки, потому что после приёма её зрачки расширялись и теряли способность к аккомодации ещё надолго. Её излюбленная пара валялась раздавленная на полу, но фигуристку это не особо раздосадовало — ситуация была далеко не единичной, так что у неё всегда были запасные, хоть и не так хорошо подходившие под её безупречный образ, пары. Всё ещё немного пошатываясь и прикрывая глаза металлической рукой, она осторожно проскользила до стола, возле которого было огромное множество коробок со всевозможным полезным и не особо хламом. В одной из таких она хранила своё снаряжение, в том числе и очки, которые она пыталась сейчас нащупать горячей ладошкой. 

Анарки, убедившись, что с девушкой всё в норме, давно покинул её комнату. Ему не впервой доводилось видеть её в таком состоянии, и он знал, что лучше дать ей провести немного времени наедине с самой собой. Скучающе ожидая новых дуэлянтов, он посмотрел на хаотичный список различных имён и мест на его стене: он писал прямо на ней самыми разными приспособлениями, которые лишь можно представить, а почерк порой изменялся до неузнаваемости. Можно было легко догадаться, что он местный ветеран, по тому, как некоторые надписи были затёртыми и едва различимыми за годы пребывания здесь. Скрестив руки, Анарки уставился на относительно новую надпись каким-то оранжеватым материалом. 

“Уриэл”.

Кибер-панк ехидно хмыкнул. Если раньше его более чем устраивало место хозяина четвёртого круга арены, то сейчас ему определенно наскучили эти однообразнейшие будни. Он хотел добиться чего-то большего; пыл в груди и какая-то необъяснимая злость от осознания, что он так долго не продвигался выше из-за отсутствия желания, разогревали его жажду стать ещё лучше. Он ни на секунду не сомневался в собственной силе, но просто не находил нужным идти дальше. Все имена на стене были его трофеями и грели самолюбие; некоторые он записывал исключительно ради количества, так как бывшие жертвы не представляли никакого интереса для него, а вот те, что начерчены размашисто и сразу бросаются в глаза — это имена тех бойцов, которых он сочёл за интересных или хотя бы позабавивших его противников.

Новая же надпись была чем-то вроде напоминания или цели, поставленной на далёкое “когда-нибудь”. Про Уриэла было предостаточно слухов, чтобы внушать страх новичкам и вызвать презрение закалённых бойцов, или по крайней мере остаться неравнодушным по отношению к нему. “Ангел Смерти” практически никогда не появлялся в коридорах этого здания, что покрывало его личность ещё большей таинственностью, словно густым туманом. Кстати, насчёт тумана: сконструированная для него арена была завешена пеленой едкого газа, который сводил видимость к паре метров, и, несмотря на большое количество предположений и слухов, причину такой особенности не знал никто. Сплетники нередко упоминали, что Уриэл, хоть и является наследником самих Создателей, почему-то стал изгоем среди них, из-за чего был отправлен в эту мясорубку наравне с другими простыми смертными вместо почетного зрительского места наверху; никто не знал наверняка, как эта машина для убийств оказалась здесь. 

Анарки не слишком сопереживал такой участи “ангела” и думал лишь о том, как бы поскорее его одолеть. Он, конечно же, был наслышан обо всех жутких историях про Уриэла, но его самоуверенность это не подкосило; поговаривали, что наследник был крайне жесток и нелюдим, что, впрочем, логично, исходя из его нечеловеческого происхождения. Кибер-сёрфер решил для себя быть внимательнее, неспешно выкатываясь из портала.

*** 

— Ну чё, погнали! — Слаш, дабы скрыть подступающее волнение, самодовольно крикнула, появляясь в стенах новой арены.

— Хантер. Слаш, — голос сверху торжественно огласил имена участниц. 

Как только фигуристка почувствовала землю под ногами, уровень адреналина в её крови резко подскочил. Каждое сражение, через которое она проходила, было непохожим на все предыдущие, но с таким она сталкивается впервые: небольшой двухэтажный зал, расположившийся вокруг высокого столба посередине, множество ответвлений в виде тесных лестничных проходов и портал в неизвестность за её спиной. 

— Три. 

Слаш вглядывается в нижний уровень, замечая излюбленную ракетницу. Она бросается в сторону лаза справа. 

— Два. 

Она пролетает сквозь ярусы лестниц среди багровых стен, игнорируя ружьё на свороте и оставляя его позади. 

— Один. 

Взору открылся уровень, невидимый с центрального зала. Два узких коридора пересекались во внушительной продолговатой площади, окружённой ровами с лавой. На выходе была, по видимому, ответная часть от портала, замеченного ранее, а прямо перед самой Слаш распологался громомёт. 

— В бой! 

Местоположение фигуристки изменилось, как по щелчку: на дуэлях часто давали возможность немного оглядеться, прежде чем начать сражение, но шанса спрятаться всё равно не было — по команде тебя телепортировало чёрт знает куда, при этом обнуляя твой арсенал, если ты, конечно, успеешь хоть что-то подобрать за эти несколько секунд.   
Слаш настороженно оглянулась: она вновь среди стен круглого зала, но теперь портал был по ту сторону столба. Не раздумывая, она спрыгнула вниз, подхватывая ракетницу, и затем откатилась в сторону одной из лестниц, ведущих наверх к лавовой комнате. Оказавшись на месте, Слаш не обнаружила ранее находившееся здесь оружие. 

— Как она… 

Ответ не заставил себя ждать, и в коридоре напротив показалась двухметровая фигура амазонки, вооруженная той самой пушкой с молниями. Слаш замешкалась и через мгновение пожалела: хозяйка арены, не церемонясь, направила оружие прямо в гостью, приветствуя её высоковольтным разрядом. Девушка вскрикнула и поспешила удрать обратно к лестнице, но опоздала: охотница уничтожила её тело до того, как та успела добраться до спасительной аптечки. 

— Оуч, кажется, мне придется шлифовать протезы! Хреново. 

Фигуристка перенеслась в нижний этаж зала и поспешила забрать ракетницу — теперь-то удача точно на её стороне. Оппонентка уже была наверху: Слаш слышала её тяжёлое дыхание и стук массивной обуви. Она не стала медлить и вскочила наверх, где на этот раз ей хватило реакции увернуться от уже поджидавшей её молнии и нанести ответный удар, выпустив в Хантер стопку ракет, одна из которых сумела её прикончить. 

— Нет разницы, кто побеждает, — охотница возродилась где-то за спиной девушки, — важно лишь то, кто из нас останется в живых.  
Она шустро вскочила в портал и Слаш подалась за ней. 

— Это разве не одно и то же?! — она гневно пустила ракетницу в ход.

Хантер проворно уворачивалась и, подхватив громомёт, пошла в контратаку. 

— Оке-ей, я поняла, — нервно смеясь, Слаш отпрыгнула назад и телепортировалась обратно в центральный зал. 

Девушка присела рядом с одним из лестничных выходов, контролируя их и вместе с тем сидя в засаде: она надеялась подкараулить противницу и сыграть на неожиданности. 

— Не будь крысой, мы всё равно чувствуем твой страх.

Молния пришла откуда её не ждали. Слаш не понимала, как та догадалась о её местоположении, и отскочила; вражеское орудие цепляло её, но она проявляла достаточную ловкость, чтобы избегать серьёзных повреждений и отстреливаться в ответ. Хантер ойкнула, но не спустила прицел.

— О-о-о! Я нравлюсь тебе. Определённо нравлюсь!..

Возродившись, фигуристка выбежала из-за столба, используя его как укрытие, и, подхватив утерянную секундой назад ракетницу, была готова отправить охотницу в преисподнюю, но не тут-то было: Слаш встретилась лицом к лицу с выстрелом врагини, не имея возможности защититься или убежать. 

Она теряла хватку и начинала паниковать, ведь её любимое оружие было не слишком эффективным в сравнении с методами Хантер. Слаш недовольно цокнула, но решила оставить свои предпочтения на заднем плане и попробовать выбить из соперницы дурь её же приспособлениями. Она метнулась к лестнице и побежала за громомётом, параллельно думая, что же ей делать дальше. Затаиться здесь? Скорее всего, её услышат за тем, как она сменяет оружие. Но что если Хантер видела, в какую сторону она уходит, и решила пойти наперерез? Слаш подумала, что будет не самым очевидным вернуться туда, где они закончили, так что поспешила спрятаться в зале. Такая игра в прятки явно шла не в её пользу, и она была обнаружена быстрее, чем ожидала того. 

— Хороший выстрел, но всё же недостаточно!  
Слаш подмигнула и криво улыбнулась, пытаясь привыкнуть к новому орудию и теряя равновесие: она стремительно улетела на нижний уровень, но, оттолкнувшись от трамплина, вернулась обратно к противнице. Молния в её руках со звоном разбила здоровый череп рептилии на голове Хантер, обнажая её лицо, которое было туго укутано плотным слоем ткани, бережливо пряча её глаза. 

“Постой, какого чёрта—”

Хантер жутковато рассмеялась и выпустила в оппонентку ракету, убивая её и себя следом в придачу. 

— Ва-ау, а ты часто так делаешь? Я хочу это на повтор! — Слаш искренне взвизгнула, показывая восторг, пока мчалась к громомёту, — Клёвая шляпа, кстати, где такую достать?

— О дорогая, ты не доказала, что достойна её. — Хантер всё это время преследовала фигуристку, и, неожиданно сбивая пулемётом, откинула её прочь от коробки с молниями, снова ведя бой. 

Слаш переключилась на ружье, нанося охотнице повреждение за повреждением, но та стойко держалась на ногах, стиснув зубы в устрашающей улыбке. Что-то внутри сжалось в маленький комок, видя этот безликий оскал, полный диких животных инстинктов. Слаш даже не возражала, что глаза Хантер были скрыты; сейчас, вероятно, они свели бы её с ума. 

— Давай, стреляй! Питай этот пылкий голод в наших душах!

Амазонка, казалось, была неуязвимой, несмотря на слепоту, и Слаш вновь обездвиженно упала. Гнев кипел в ней с такой силой, что казалось, она вот-вот сгорит заживо. Она не могла проиграть. Вне зависимости от того, кем являлся её дуэлянт. Пила в её перчатке взвыла, пока сама гладиаторка разъярённо неслась за охотницей, выискивая её. Они столкнулись крайне неожиданно на стыке лестниц, так что Хантер не успела даже среагировать должным образом, давая Слаш возможность получить лишний фраг. 

— Наслаждаешься этим прикосновением? Какая редкость, ты удачлива! Но мы вырвем ногти из этих пальцев в следующий раз. 

“Мы?..”

Амазонка неутешительно лидировала, но уверенность Слаш стала возвращаться в прежнее русло, когда она поняла, что Хантер удивительно слаба в ближнем бою. Именно поэтому она всё время прилегала на громомёт: она не хотела позволить противникам приблизиться к ней и потому заставляла их держать дистанцию. Фигуристка успешно захватила под свой контроль оружие Хантер и стала поджидать её напротив портала в круглый зал, из которого та вскоре появилась. Слаш злорадно хихикнула и без промедлений напала на соперницу, поджаривая её разрядом до обуглившегося состояния. 

— Эй, а у тебя хорошие движения! Жаль, что ты медлительна, может коньки это исправят? 

— Ты начинаешь сражаться как женщина. Это достойно похвалы. 

— Оу-у, Спасибо! Стоп, а как я ещё должна сражаться, чёрт возьми?! 

Хантер ухмыльнулась, прежде чем умереть в очередной раз. Слаш следовало быть осторожнее, потому что хозяйка появилась прямо за ней, выхватывая ружьё с молниями и безупречно метя в свою гостью в отместку за предыдущее поражение. Девушке повезло отпрыгнуть в портал, но падая вниз, вместо того чтобы забраться обратно на верхний этаж, она решила поджидать её здесь, рассчитывая, что Хантер побежит следом. И она не прогадала. За звуком перехода через портал мгновенно последовал выстрел в трамплин, на который охотница собиралась приземлиться. Прямое попадание ракетой — она сражена, счёт сравнивается. Кровь снова оглушительно застучала в ушах, когда Слаш услышала приближающиеся шаги. Она вздрогнула и поспешила наверх, к порталу, чтобы не дать амазонке забрать её коронное оружие, игнорируя пулемётные выстрелы в спину. Фигуристка затаила дыхание и прислушалась: слева.

— И ещё раз! — она метнула ракету, почему-то ожидая, что этот номер пройдёт дважды. — Ох, ну или не один. Неважно! 

Слаш вновь выстрелила в тот момент, когда дробь пронзала её хрупкое тело — забытое на лестничном повороте ружье сыграло злую шутку в самый неподходящий момент. Она слышала пугающий смех охотницы, которая знала, что фигуристка сама едва не погибла. Отчаявшись, она поставила всё на одну лишь удачу, покрепче сжав ракетницу в крошечных руках. 

— Мы не чувствуем боли. Ты проиграла, соперница. — Ракета летит безошибочно в оппонентку.

— Да кто “мы”?! — Слаш безумно закричала от боли и злости, сменяя оружие на перчатку, — говори за себя, а не за всех “вас”, у тебя же должна быть личность! 

Хантер обомлела, совершая непоправимую ошибку. Пила вонзается в грудь, убивая её в последний раз. Хоть и не имея возможности почувствовать это, она знала, что Слаш роняла слёзы над её мёртвым телом, что стало шоком для амазонки впервые с того момента, как её мир был уничтожен. Она никогда не задумывалась о себе как о самостоятельной полноценной персоне, всегда считая себя ячейкой военного арсенала даже спустя многих лет одиночества в этих алых стенах. Прошлое не отпускало её ни на шаг. 

Обе женщины перенеслись на пьедестал, где Слаш триумфально открывался путь к следующему звену, но вместо ожидаемой радости её трясло от гнева и… обиды? Хантер не могла выдавить из себя ни слова, не говоря уже о похвальной речи для победительницы, как это было принято. Слаш рассерженно схватила амазонку за руку, глядя ей в глаза, вернее, туда, где они должны были находиться:

— Подумай о себе хоть немного, ты же ни во что себя не ставишь!

Фигуристка злостно откинула её ладонь и, хмыкнув, направилась к выходу, пока Хантер вслушивалась в шаркающий звук её отдаляющихся коньков.


	4. Chapter 4

— И это то, что мне прислали? Кажется, уважение Мастеров ко мне совсем испарилось. 

Единственное, что нарушало эту гнетущую тишину, было тихое шарканье ног двух оппонентов, каждому из которых меньше всего хотелось быть пойманным на крючок своего противника. Рубленый силуэт внимательно расхаживал по своей закрытой территории, больше напоминающей громадную мышеловку, чем привычные для здешних мест многоуровневые поля со множествами ответвлений и переходов. Уриэл тщательно вслушивался в каждый едва уловимый шум и скрежет рядом с собой, не сбавляя бдительности. И скорости. 

“Бескрылый ангел смерти”, как называли его местные вояки, куда более походил на живое ископаемое, нежели на величественных существ с полотен: всё его тело было испещрено многочисленными шрамами и ожогами, громадные перепончатые ноги отдалённо напоминали лапы больших рептилий, а от пресловутых крыльев остались лишь жалкие обрубки. Лицо его, скорее, то, что от него осталось, было стыдливо упрятано под накинутыми на голову и ниспадающими на плечи лохмотьями, похожими на импровизированную оборванную мантию, из-под капюшона которой виднелся леденящий душу нечеловеческий оскал. 

Едкий газ попадавший в глаза при первом же шаге на поле боя, являлся главным ухищрением здешнего хозяина, и он привык непоколебимо полагаться на этот “туманный” трюк, одолевая наивных бойцов раз за разом. Но теперь ему грозило самому стать побеждённым впервые за такое долгое время.

— Малец, ты понятия не имеешь, с кем связался.

Несмотря на брошенную ранее брезгливую фразу в адрес своего противника, Уриэл всё же сдавал позиции: кибер-панк с лёгкостью его обходил и не упускал возможности подлить масла в огонь колкими словами в сторону ангела. Анарки имел самое большое преимущество, которому позавидовали бы все ненавистники его фриковатости: его цифровое зрение. Стоя в самом сердце задымленной коробки, он без проблем определял нахождение горгульи, и вот уже в который раз разрывал ангела в ошмётки покорной ракетницей:

— Воа-а! Да ты, типа, совсем древний, чувак!

Уриэл утробно рычал, возрождаясь. 

— Ох, хм-м… Должно быть, это то, что вы, смертные, зовёте юмором. Не отвлекайся! 

Анарки не слишком хорошо держал оборону, насмехаясь над своим врагом, за что тут же поплатился – его тело в считанные секунды было растоплено плазменным ружьём, которое Уриэл успел подхватить. Ангел зловеще прохохотал, обнажая жёлтые клыки. 

Парень не придал этому значения: он был не из тех зелёных бойцов, которых можно спугнуть такой ерундой. Доска с тихим шорохом поднесла его к цели и, схватив на ходу утерянную ранее ракетницу, он снова стал ведущим в этой игре на выживание. 

— Шрамы на шрамах на шрамах, — бормотал под нос Уриэл, — но даже эти мои смерти не будут иметь значения, убей ты стольких, со сколькими справился я.

— А ты поразговорчивее остальных будешь, — Анарки сверкнул визором за спиной горгульи; Уриэл ловко отскочил, контратакуя и заставляя скейтера удрать в более безопасное место. 

— Я много говорю? — он подбирал патроны. — Это ты, смертный, не видал Зеро. 

Кибер-панк замер, прижимаясь лопатками к колонне. Он знаком с самим Мастером? К чему вообще эти слова в такой момент? Необъяснимое чувство ударило в виски, на мгновение затуманивая рассудок. Это бессилие от мыслей о ком-то столь великом привело в ярость, Анарки резко дернулся в сторону оппонента, не размышляя о последствиях. Ему повезло. Дьявольски удачливый выстрел вернул уверенность в его руки, и парень окончательно протрезвел: не сейчас ему давать волю своим домыслам. Он до боли в суставах сжал оружие и, выдохнув, устремился в сторону шлёпающих шагов. 

***

— Тц-с, клятые Вадригары, могли бы и позаботиться о том, чтобы моё тело возвращалось в то состояние, в котором я выхожу на бой, а не только о моей выживабельности! — Слаш громко ругалась, скользя по белоснежному полу и струшивая с себя остатки пыли и грязи самого различного происхождения. 

В конце длинного коридора стояло зеркало, в которое она обожала засматриваться в свободные от вечной суеты минуты. В отражении виднелась тощая фигура со смертельно бледным лицом, на фоне которого выделялись лишь тусклые голубые глаза с внушительными синяками под ними. Она растянула рот в широкой улыбке: все зубы на месте. Возвращаясь со сражений, она никогда не могла быть в этом уверена. Вадригары, несомненно, любили своих живых кукол, но ещё больше они любили развлечения и восторг, и потому никак не могли позволить их игрушкам так просто выйти из строя. 

Вадригары любят манипулировать временем и пространством. Каждый скелет в самом деле не был бесхозным и находился на “своём”, “нужном” месте, являясь задуманной декорацией. Для Вадригар нет никакой разницы, человек ты или киборг, а может, космическая рептилия или живой мертвец, — все равны перед Мастерами до тех пор, пока они хотят созерцать бои, а этим они наслаждаются сполна. Могущественным сверхсуществам, как они, не составит труда развернуть вспять такую мелочь, как время, чтобы подольше насладиться сражением их пешек. Время не играло никакой роли в их владениях, так что здешние воины были тщательно отобраны из разных исторических эпох, ведь Вадригары не видят различий между прошлым и будущим, так почему бы не разнообразить собственный развлекательный арсенал? В любом случае, Слаш, кажется, не считалась с могущественностью Владык и была уверена, что их временные сдвиги в условное “прошлое” могли бы работать лучше. 

— Нет, я серьёзно, в прошлый раз из-за этого нехило пострадали мои любимые лезвия, неужели так сложно возвращать меня в тот отрезок времени, когда я только захожу на поле боя, а не в тот, где я остаюсь в живых в последний раз? Хрень вся эта их сила и власть! 

Она любила жаловаться Анарки на всё, что ей было неугодно, а тот терпеливо выслушивал её, пусть даже не слишком внимательно. Коньки он, впрочем, помог ей привести в порядок, так как любил подкручивать все эти металлические побрякушки, в которых Слаш ничего толком не смыслила; в конце концов, его протезы и имплантаты больше некому поддерживать в должной форме, кроме него самого. 

— Этот пришелец заставил меня знатно попотеть, если честно, — она быстро перескакивала с одной темы на другую, — но я возьми да скинь его в лаву! Мастерство не променяешь!

Фигуристка поцеловала "костяшки” своего механического кулака и уловила едва различимый скрип. Она раздражённо выдохнула и уставилась на своего друга, как бы намекая, что тот должен разобраться с её рукой, да поскорее. Анарки снисходительно улыбнулся, насколько ему, конечно, позволяли швы, и, что-то промямлив, метнулся за инструментами. Они, кажется, лежали прямо под его койкой, сложенные в небольшой ящичек. 

— А знаешь, — девушка снова нарушила тишину, когда её товарищ уже ковырял отвёрткой какие-то гайки в её запястье, — я ведь совсем скоро и до тебя дойду! Ну, в смысле, ты самый близкий лорд арены, к которому я подбираюсь, так ведь?

Анарки вопросительно глянул на подругу. “Неужели так быстро?” – подумал он, удивляясь тому, с каким энтузиазмом она стала преодолевать все испытания на своём пути в последнее время.

— Что тобой движет, Слаш?

От неожиданности та дернулась — в этой беседе кибер-панк был непривычно молчаливым, и она успела отвыкнуть от его цифрового голоса внутри своей головы. 

— Я хочу надрать тебе задницу, бро, — придя в себя, сказала та, ухмыляясь. – Ты всегда умудрялся обходить меня во всём, и ты знаешь, меня это чертовски выбешивает! 

Фигуристка резко выпрямилась из своей ленивой позы, игнорируя соскользнувшую с её протеза руку сёрфера. Её широко распахнутые глаза блестели решительностью, которую парень ранее не видал. Она уверенно натянула очки и скривила губы в хитрой улыбке. 

— Тогда дерзай.

***

— Ах, это место! Люблю здесь зависать!

— Это же… Буквально твоя арена, чувак?..

“Вертикальное мщение” — так он назвал эту полукруглую башню в три этажа с длинными платформами по периметру, походившими на строительные леса. Слаш не слишком беспокоило, кому и за что её друг собирался мстить, но она знала, что даже при желании выяснить это, она, вероятно, не получит ответ. Не потому, что Анарки скрывает это от неё, а, скорее, из-за того, что он просто любит повыпендриваться. 

— Анарки. Слаш.

Привычный голос озвучил дуэлянтов, когда те стояли на территории кибер-сёрфера. Девушка оглянулась вокруг, замечая друга — теперь соперника — посредине самого высокого этажа. Он покачивался из стороны в сторону, не спеша искать укрытие. Было ясно, что они играют в гляделки, даже несмотря на то, что глаза обоих совершенно не были видны. 

Им приходилось сражаться ранее, но не в условиях поединка, что невообразимо накаляло обстановку между и без того вечными соперниками. И если Анарки настроился на лёгкую победу, Слаш же всем нутром рвалась доказать своё превосходство. Она первой оборвала зрительный контакт, когда сверху донёсся обратный отсчёт, и, ловко развернувшись, ускользнула в раздвижные двери нижнего этажа башни. Анарки остался наблюдать. 

Три.

Два.

Один. 

— Анарки вошёл в игру!

Слаш появилась в самом сердце вертикального строения и её взору открылось оружие, с которым она лишь недавно стала налаживать контакт — рейлган. Ей не оставалось ничего, кроме как схватить непривычную пушку и делать ноги, дабы её не вычислили слишком рано. 

Но Анарки прекрасно слышал шорох её коньков и ему не составило бы особого труда обнаружить её. Он прокатывался по второму этажу, забрав на ходу ракетницу и стремительно набирая скорость. Кибер-сёрфер спрыгнул с платформы на трамплин, который откинул его на верхний, третий этаж, и в тот момент игра началась по-настоящему. 

Слаш прекрасный боец, но рейлган требовал точности и концентрации, к чему она терпеть не могла прикладывать руку, и, когда соперник показался на горизонте, она поспешила с выстрелом, позабыв о прицеле. Девушка выругалась, стиснув зубы, и рванула к дальнему углу платформы, пока её нога не уткнулась в уже настолько знакомое ружье. Набрав воздуха в грудь, она подняла эту “находку” и развернулась навстречу Анарки, который уже входил в крутой поворот и собирался выпустить в неё ракетный залп. Она позволила это сделать, ведь это оружие она знала как облупленное: оно медлительно. Её рука не дрогнула, когда она жала на курок, и двумя уверенными выстрелами она впервые уничтожила его тело. 

— Ах, чёртова жвачка! Кто выплюнул её на лестницу?

Но на этой арене лестниц не было.   
Анарки появился в считанных шагах от того места, где покоилось его предыдущее тело, и вытащил из собственных рук оружие, заставляя Слаш забиться в угол платформы от неожиданности. На этот раз прямое попадание, обречённое на успех. Рейлган вместе с металлической рукой откинуло в сторону Анарки, и, перехватывая его на лету, парень сделал манёвр в воздухе и аккуратно приземлился. Он не торопился искать фигуристку, зная, что та себя выдаст себя сама.

— Да ты хоть знаешь, чего мне стоят эти протезы, засранец?! — разъярённая девушка уже неслась со всех ног туда, где их счёт сравнялся. 

Разумеется, он знал цену этим имплантатам, ведь кто, как не он, собирал их для неё.   
Луч рейлгана вонзился в фигуристку, пронзая её грудь насквозь. Кибер-панк выстрелил быстрее, чем она могла бы среагировать; она всё ещё стояла на ногах, откашливая кровавые сгустки.

— Постой, — Анарки проскрипел внутри её головы, — может, по чашечке чая? 

— Мы только начали! Погоди, — она прозрела, — ты что, предлагаешь мне сдаться?!

Анарки снисходительно пожал плечами и склонил голову набок. Слаш пришла в бешенство.

— Ты за кого меня держишь, черт бы тебя побрал? Ни за что!

Он хмыкнул и не мешкая выстрелил во второй раз, теперь уже добивая фигуристку совсем. Её кровь медленно закипала. 

— Вот же!..

На сумасшедшей скорости Слаш вылетела из нижнего этажа башни, стремясь скорее дотянуться до близлежащего плазмагана, но её ошибка была фатальной в самом первом шаге, когда она ступила на землю этой арены: в воздухе у Анарки было абсолютное преимущество. Он знал своё поле боя достаточно хорошо, чтобы иногда целиться на слух, как в этот раз. И его смертельные рефлексы не подвели. 

— Сегодня удача на твоей стороне, ведь я закончу этот киберпространственный кошмар очень быстро, Слаш.

Её дух был сломлен. И даже не потому, что товарищ с невероятной лёгкостью обходил её, а из-за его возмутительного пренебрежения. Девушка отчаянно рвалась в бой, игнорируя поражение с каждой попыткой. 9:1 не в её пользу. В последний раз она переродилась в паре метров от своего друга; он стоял с распростёртыми руками, глядя ей в глаза.

“Мне нужно стрелять?” — пронеслось у фигуристки в голове. 

— Нет, — она опустила руки, — меня не учили проигрывать… Но я не позволю тебе играть со мной в поддавки, Анарки. 

“Сделай это красиво”.

Кибер-панк откинул рейлган за спину, доставая боевую перчатку и заводя пилу в ней. Орудие блеснуло перед глазами Слаш, когда Анарки приблизился к ней. 

Вдох.

Визг металла. 

Кибер-сёрфер отскочил. 

Слаш, дико улыбаясь и тяжело дыша, заглядывала в визор своего друга. “Так-то лучше”, — подумала она, бросая взгляд на собственную перчатку. 

— Этот танец поведу я.

Анарки что-то довольно промычал, возвращаясь в боевую позицию. Такие поединки всегда были для него чем-то особенным, и этот случай не будет исключением. Девушка напротив выслеживала его малейшие движения, ожидая, когда можно атаковать. Ещё мгновение — сейчас! Она нанесла первый удар, выигрывая себе время; противник не отставал, нанося ответный сразу после неё. Но ему не хватило решающего, последнего удара. 

— Меньшего я от тебя не ожидал, — панк спешил запрыгнуть на третий этаж, — но на сегодня хватит.

Пары мелких пуль хватило, чтобы положить этой битве конец. Это был своего рода акт заботы со стороны Анарки — он знал, что Слаш рано тягаться с бойцами из следующего круга. 

— Так что ты говорил насчёт чая? — фигуристка раздражённо ждала, когда их перенесёт с пьедестала назад в “домашнее” помещение, поглаживая себя по торчащим волосам.

Кибер-сёрфер растерянно глянул на неё, а затем, вспомнив про своё предложение, приободрился. Конечно же он был за. 


End file.
